I got Friends on the Other side
by dragonb
Summary: Dr. Facilier was once but a simple boy. that is until he meets his Friends on the other side.


Dr. Facilier's story

Long ago, before the Deals, Before the Voodoo, Before the darkness. It all started on a back porch down in the outskirts of New Orleans. A young boy flips and skips and juggles cards all around him. His neighbors crowd around as the young boy. The boy wasn't wealthy. His ragged dirty cloths along with his messy hair. His devilish smile swooning the crowd and his quick hands charm their perception. They cheer and watch in awe as he plays his little game of cards.

"step up! Step up! Anyone who has the chance to best my magic?" the boy called out charmingly

The crowd looked to each other wondering who would fall into his mystifying trap. Then one from the crowd raises his hand. A man with his wife and young babe daughter in her hands. A father he was, his warm brown eyes like hot chocolate, his smile gave the boy a proudness in his chest. He looked like a good man.

"enlighten me young man" he smiled

"ok then you asked for it mister" said the young boy "the Cards! The Cards! The Cards WILL Tell!" he pulled out three cards and set them on the table "the Past, Present, and the Future as well!"

The man chuckles "ok what do you got?"

The Boy held out his hand expecting payment. The Man gave it to him. The boy flicks the coin into his pocket. He closes his eyes and rests his fingers on the cards as if to sense this mans fortune.

"your past was hard working." He flipped the card over to show a working boy among other workers. The man smiled and rubbed his chin.

"your present is just as hard but family to provide such strength to go along with it." He flipped the card to show him and his family together hugging with love. The Man began to be even more impressed rubbing his hair.

"and your future" he flipped the card to show a gumbo pot with swirling food in the shape of skull "will have your dreams fulfilled"

The man smiled not impressed anymore. The young babe from behind yawned.

"I think Tiana is ready for bed" his wife said

"thank you young man." He stood up smiling "have a good night"

"Please call me Dr. Facilier" the boy called as they left "now my Friends let's have another round!"

...

The next day Facilier trudged with a sack of rocks on his back. Sweat streamed down his face as the hot sun shined down on him. His father walked ahead of him as they worked. The big daddy Lobuf himself watched smiling at the work that progressed. Facilier was already dead beat tired and dropped his bag of rocks disrupting the work. He fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.

"GET UP BOY!" said a commander in charge then with a whip hit Facilier. A shriek of pain shot through the air. The man pulled back again to hit him but hit his father instead as he intervened. His father stayed above his son until the punishment was over. His father winced in pain as blood streamed down his back under the scorching sun. his Father fell out cold and nonresponsive. Facilier cried out to anyone for help. But nobody did. They watched in pain and shame as they continued to work with another dead brother among them. Facilier had to work back and forth looking at his father's corps. Then as the day grew dark he couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his work and ran.

"HEY BOY, GET BACK HERE!"

He didn't listen and ran. Facilier could hear men yelling and even shooting at him. Facilier ran into town all the way to the local grave yard. There he thought he lost him. He fell to his knees crying. He prayed to anything that could hear him. He poured out his heart and soul, it was the hardest he had ever prayed. Then the sounds of Dogs and yelling men came from behind. Facilier then Cried out to the top of his lings for help, he would do anything, give anything to be saved. The men found Facilier and grabbed him. Facilier thrashed around and wailed as he fought back against the white men.

"He seems to have gone rabid" said one of the men

"Yeah, he needs to be put down" another said smiling with evil intent in his eyes.

Facilier was thrown to the ground and was beaten and kicked for a good moment giving bruises swelling his face in a deadly way. With one last gasp of plea he prayed "I'll make a deal". One of the men pulled out a rifle and pointed it at his head. Tears enveloped in his eyes hoping something heard his prayer. Then.

WOOOOOOSH!

"what was that?!" said one of the men

Then something fain could be heard under their feet. It beated in a rhythm. Not at all like an earthquake.

Bum, Buum, Bum, Bumm, Bumm, Bum, Bum

Facilier could feel the beat. His blood stained the ground the beating became more and more louder as if it was rising out of the ground. Facilier could then see clearly, his bruises vanished, the pain was gone. Not only that, when he stood up he couldn't see his shadow. It was like it no longer attached to him. Fear crawled around his heart like a spider in its web. The men themselves started to become fearful themselves. Then the beating became much clearer. The ground erupted as Drums beated in perfect rhythm.

Bum, Buum, Bumm, Bumm, Bum, Bum, Buum, Bumm, Bumm, Bum, Bum, Buum, Bumm, Bumm, Bum

Out from the sides of the drums, string Voodoo dolls with needles as drum sticks started beating the drums in the same rhythmic pattern. As they did flying symbols in colorful lights flew around the area. The White men then shook in fear as to what was happening. They tried to run away but they were soon grabbed by something horrifying. They stood in midair, struggling to break free from whatever was holding them. From behind the tomb stones shadowy figures immured but with no physical forms that was owned to them. They smiled and howled with inhumane laughter. Facilier watched as 10's to about a hundred shadows emerge from the darkness. Faces from the tomb stones broke free into horrifying faces of voodoo masks. Who sang the rhythmic beat. They turned to the white men and Sang.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

They thrashed and screamed. From nowhere headless dolls sang long like an echo.

"Are You Ready?!"

The White men looked just as scared as Facilier was when they had him on the ground. He couldn't help but smile. They continued their chant until a more nightmarish head bigger than the rest. It smiled curly at the White men. His mouth opened revealing a green entrance to hell. The shadows pulled them in. their screams echoed as their tomb stones had their screaming faces with their names below them. Facilier felt alive and happy when they died. Then all eyes turned to Facilier. He himself was lifted like the White men. Facilier looked behind him to see his own shadow lifting him up. His shadow smiled at young Facilier. Facilier turned to the big Voodoo head. It all the heads and shadows smiled as if they had adopted him. In Faciliers head he could hear a voice.

"Are you ready?"

Facilier saw his future as a rich man with fancy cloths and would have New Orleans for himself. With his innocence gone Dr. Facilier smiled.

"I'm Ready" he laughed as him and his Friends cheered in the night.


End file.
